Broken
by EetTheChildren
Summary: She had a broken soul, one she hid behind a bright smile and shining eyes. The pain she endured during her trips to the past still haunted her, her body laden with scars she struggled to keep hidden from the eyes of her brother. Will she be able to repair her broken soul with the help of the most unlikely candidate- her brother's very own rival? Seto!Twin!Kagome -YamixKagome-
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: She had a broken soul, one she hid behind a bright smile and shining eyes. The pain she endured during her trips to the past still haunted her, her body laden with scars she struggled to keep hidden from the eyes of her brother. Will she be able to repair her broken soul with the help of the most unlikely candidate- her brother's very own rival?_**

 _Seto!Twin!Kagome._

 _Pairing: Yami(Atem) x Kagome. [Hinted -Abusive-] Inuyasha x Kagome._

Rated for: Swearing, mentions of abuse[rape, and violence _ ******_ ], possible lemons and limes, and anything else that might possibly pop up in this. (Anything added at later chapters will be put with the rest.)

 _ ****These mentions will not be descriptive, and will not go into depth, so if the idea of rape bothers you, please do not worry. There will be a warning placed before and after the scenes, as it stands so you may skip it if you wish. (Warning will also be applied before and after lemons as well for the same reason.)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Day in and day out, it was all the same, she concluded one day as she stared out the window of her room with no real reason. Her eyes remained glued to the boarded up and locked well house on the property of the shrine she had grown up on, even as the door to her room opened behind her. She could feel the eyes of her adoptive mother focus on her, and soon the sound of her soft footsteps approaching her caused her to sit up a bit more. A soft hand was set to the heavily scarred flesh of her exposed back, the woman's touch starting to tremble at feeling the wound that had once almost ended her life.

"I am alright," Kagome spoke before she was asked, yet again, if she was hurting. "It's mostly numb now." Her phone went off, a selected tone of beeps echoing out into the quietness of the room. She read the message received before setting the phone back down, not bothering to make a move to respond to the sender.

"You should answer him," Kun-Loon spoke finally, sinking down next to Kagome on her couch residing by the window. "He worries when you don't."

Kagome downcasted her gaze, removing her eyes completely from the shape of the well house for the first time today. "He's started requesting for me to move out there to be with him, and Mokuba," she explained with that one sentence, not seeing the way Kun-Loon's lips tilted upwards in a faint smile.

"You should go," she said, feeling bad the second she felt Kagome flinch at those words. "I love you, Kagome," she began, "I have ever since the day I adopted you, and you know that." She tried to get Kagome to face her, only for her to give up when the younger girl wouldn't budge in the slightest. She sighed and began to run her fingers through the dark, wavy hair of Kagome. "But face it, my darling, being here isn't good for you anymore. You sit up here all day and stare out this window because you can't let go of it. You keep yourself hung up on everything that happened in the past. Moving will give you what you need, and that is the chance to clear your head and fix the damage that… that… _animal_ did to you."

"You want me to leave." Kagome stated, her voice cold and filled with unspoken hurt.

"Don't think that," Kun-Loon grabbed Kagome's hand just as the girl turned towards her and bent forward to set her head against her chest. Kun-Loon wrapped her arms around Kagome as she began to slowly rock her like she would a child. "I want you to stay here with me, but, in this case, I know you will be better off leaving this place. I can't make you stay here with a good conscious all the while you're silently going insane inside your own head because you can't move on." She ignored the tears falling down her cheeks as she held on tighter to the girl clinging to her. "If there was any other option, I would take it in a heartbeat, but there isn't therapy for something like this. No one would believe you, and it would end up with you being taken away on a diagnosis of being mentally unstable."

Silence built up around them, it clawing by without being able to to counted in time. The sound of Kagome's phone going off again cut the silence to shreds, and Kun-Loon reached to take the phone and hand it to Kagome. She took it, and read the message from the same sender as earlier. Her adopted mother was right. He did start to worry when she gave him no response.

Kagome intertwined her hands in her lap, her cell phone in the middle of them as she tried to think of a response. She turned back to Kun-Loon, giving her an apologetic and tearful look before typing something and sending it.

Kun-Loon leaned forward and pressed her lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss before standing up. "Come on, Kagome." She motioned for her to follow her, "I'll make us some lunch before you start packing."

Kagome watched as she left the room, standing up shortly after. She came to a pause in front of her mirror, raising her hand up to touch a jagged scar running down from her collarbone and down below the line of her tank top. Kagome shook her head, turning from the mirror to snatch up her large sweater. She slipped the navy blue material over her head and tugged it down until it covered her completely. The bottom of it reached her mid-thigh and fit snug against the material of her well-washed gray skinny jeans.

She flicked her light out as she left her room, shutting her door behind her.

* * *

I've been away for a while, I know. I apologize about that No new update on other stories, but I do come with something. I do hope to have the next chapter up soon after this one, and it should be longer as well. I hope you enjoyed~! Some feedback would be much loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: She had a broken soul, one she hid behind a bright smile and shining eyes. The pain she endured during her trips to the past still haunted her, her body laden with scars she struggled to keep hidden from the eyes of her brother. Will she be able to repair her broken soul with the help of the most unlikely candidate- her brother's very own rival?_**

 _Seto!Twin!Kagome._

 _Pairing: Yami(Atem) x Kagome. [Hinted -Abusive-] Inuyasha x Kagome._

 _Rated for: Swearing, mentions of abuse[rape, and violence ****** ], possible lemons and limes, and anything else that might possibly pop up in this. (Anything added at later chapters will be put with the rest.)_

 _ ****These mentions will not be descriptive, and will not go into depth, so if the idea of rape bothers you, please do not worry. There will be a warning placed before and after the scenes, as it stands so you may skip it if you wish. (Warning will also be applied before and after lemons as well for the same reason.)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

It was three days later that Kagome was sitting on a suitcase at the base of the shrine steps. A sleek, blue limo stopped in front of her, the driver getting out before she could say a single word. He took her bag once she stood up and set it in the trunk. The door was held open for her, and, giving the shrine she had grew up on one last glance, Kagome closed her eyes and slid into the vehicle. The door was closed seconds later, and she was left in silence in the back.

They had been moving for thirty minutes or so when the glass window separating the two of them slid down and a voice reached her.

"It's Mr. Kaiba's orders that I take you to the city for the duration of the day," the man who had picked her up told her. This caused her to frown, but he kept speaking before she got the chance to say anything. "His tournament begins today, and he would rather you be with him than get lost."

Kagome understood and nodded. "I see, thank you for telling me." With this information, she felt a bit more at ease. The thought of seeing both Seto and Mokuba after years of separation made her anxious. She hated to think that the years had changed them too much, and she worried about just how well they would be able to get along after so long. She sat, clenching and unclenching her hands in her lap as they got closer and closer to the point where she would be dropped off.

She was suddenly thrown forward, the only reason she didn't fall onto the floor was the seat belt fastened securely about her torso. She rubbed the center of her chest when a dull ache began, it being caused by the force she had been met with. Once more, the glass window was rolled down.

"Are you alright?" The driver asked her instantly, and Kagome nodded to let him know she was fine.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, peering out the tinted windows to try and see what the blockage was.

"There are duelists covering the street!" The man sounded furious about this, "I can't drive any further."

"That's plenty alright," Kagome assured him, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door closest to her. "I can walk and find him, don't worry. It's much safer, anyway." Kagome slid out of the car, taking a quick look around to try and figure out where she was, before rushing across the street to get out of everyone's way. When she was on the sidewalk, Kagome took her time in walking down the path. Well, she was here, now where would she go to find Seto and Mokuba?

She came to a halt in her walking as the sight of holographic monsters caught her eye. Kagome raised a hand to her lips as she approached the area two males occupied. She set herself in the crowd watching as she immediately recognized the game. She stood there for a while, watching as the match went on and eventually ended, the victory going to the man on the right before she decided it was time to try and find the two somewhere in the city.

Something close to an hour had passed already, and she had yet to find one of them yet. She would have called Seto, but if he was out dueling then he wouldn't carry his cell phone because it would only be a distraction. Kagome sighed, closing her eyes, only to run into the back of someone in front of her. She gave a weak yelp as she began to fall backwards, a hand winding around her wrist steadying her before she could hit the ground.

"I'm sorry," Kagome began. "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, really."

"Don't sweat it," a boyish voice reached her ears, and Kagome tilted her head back to meet brown colored eyes. The next thing she noticed was the male's blonde hair, it being shaggy and full of volume. She noted to herself that it had better quality than most females she had run into. "The name's Katsuya Jonouchi," he held his hand out for her to take. "Whatta 'bout you?"

"I'm Kagome," she told him as she took his hand in a gentle grip. He held on firmer, the grip being both stronger and enveloping. "It's nice to meet you, Jonouchi-kun."

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" His attitude was warm and welcoming, she liked it. Her eyes caught sight of the device he wore on his arm and she nodded towards it. "Oh, you're a duelist, too?"

"Oh, yeah!" He nodded towards her, "I bet you've heard of me, eh?" When he saw her confused face, he motioned towards himself, "I was the runner up at Duelist Kingdom!"

Kagome's cheeks tinted red as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't frequently keep up with such things. I was always too busy to do so in the past." She changed the direction of her words as she offered him a bright smile. "I do congratulate you, though, Jonouchi-kun. Runner up is nothing to laugh at. It's pretty great, actually."

His cheeks tinted red at her praise as he soaked up the compliments given. "How 'bout I give ya an autograph then?" It was obvious that he was joking about it, but he actually hit the ground when she answered him.

"I would love one, if you don't mind."

"Y-You're serious?"

Kagome blinked at his words before nodding. "Of course." She dug into her purse to pull out a note pad and handed it to him, along with a pen. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course, of course!" Jonouchi laughed as he quickly wrote something down on the paper and handed it back to her. She smiled at him, and nodded her thanks as she slipped it back into her bag.

"Thank you, Jonouchi-kun," Kagome told him as she turned back towards him. "I'll be one of the first to have your autograph when you are famous."

He laughed, his face shining with happiness, at her words. "It's no problem!" He looked towards her, "what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What about you?" He reiterated before continuing, "are you a duelist, too?"

Kagome blinked at his question before shaking her head. "I am, but I'm not good enough to qualify for this tournament. My brother is, though."

"With a sister like you, he must be an awesome guy," Jonouchi told her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. When she didn't tell him to move, the pair began to walk down the street. "So if you ain't a duelist, what are you doing wandering about on your own? If your brother is somewhere competing, I figured you would be cheering him on."

Kagome frowned and fell silent, causing Jonouchi to look towards her.

"I didn't mean to offend, ya!" He commented abruptly, turning towards her, only stopping when Kagome looked back at him with a faint smile.

"You didn't offend me, Jonouchi-kun," Kagome told him, resuming her pace next to him. "It's just… It's been years since I've seen him. When we were younger, we were in an orphanage. A woman adopted me, however, and I had to leave both of my brother's behind. The oldest one, my twin, practically demanded for me to go, so I could have a happy life. They were both adopted a while later." Kagome set her hand to over her heart as she looked down towards the ground. "Sure, we write, text, and call occasionally, but this is the first time that I will see him for the better part of eight years. I'm worried about how it will go, honestly."

"Lemme tell ya something, Kags," Jonouchi slung his arm around her shoulders once more as they walked. He caught her attention, and he continued, "The bond between a brother and sister is special, and is one of the most important things a man can have in his life. If I didn't have my baby sister, I don't know where I would be, I'll tell ya. Years can go by and it won't change a thing."

Kagome smiled at his words before she nodded. "I suppose you are right," she looked towards him, asking the question present in her mind. "What about your sister, then? Why isn't she here to cheer you on?"

"She's in the hospital recovering from an operation she had," he told her with a smile still present on his face. "It don't matter anyway, because I know she's cheering me on from her room everyday. It's because of her that I refuse to give up."

"What operation was it?" Kagome asked him.

"It was on her eyes, and I used the prize money from Duelist Kingdom to pay for the whole thing." Jonouchi turned towards her. "The doctors were able to keep her from going blind with it. Soon enough, she'll be able to see good as new."

This caused her to smile once more. "I am glad to hear that she is well and will soon have her sight back." She removed herself from his grip and looked up at him. "You, yourself, are a pretty amazing brother, Jonouchi-kun."

"It's because I got such a great little sister to help me with that." He responded, watching as she took a few more steps away from him.

"I need to go and find my brother," she looked over her shoulder back at him, "but I'm glad I was able to speak to you."

"I feel the same, Kags!" He was just about to turn and walk away before a thought struck him. He looked back towards the retreating figure of Kagome before calling out to her. "Hey, what's your brother's name? If I see him, I'll let him know you're trying to find him!"

Kagome turned back towards him before nodding. "I'd appreciated that a lot, Jonouchi-kun." She made her way a bit closer to him to tell him, stopping a few feet away from him. " His name is Seto Kaiba, and my younger brother is Mokuba." When Jonouchi noticeably tensed at those names, more specifically Seto's, Kagome sent him a strange look. "Is something wrong?"

"N-Nah." Jonouchi shook his head and waved her off. "If I see them, I'll let them know you're looking around the city trying to find them."

Kagome smiled thankfully at him before turning and rushing off, calling over her shoulder, "see you later!" as she vanished from his sight.

He was soon left standing on his own, trying to process just how it could be possible that the invitingly nice girl he had just met was related to the massive jerk that was Seto Kaiba.

* * *

See, I told you it would be up soon! I hope you enjoyed, and feedback is very much loved.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: She had a broken soul, one she hid behind a bright smile and shining eyes. The pain she endured during her trips to the past still haunted her, her body laden with scars she struggled to keep hidden from the eyes of her brother. Will she be able to repair her broken soul with the help of the most unlikely candidate- her brother's very own rival?

Seto!Twin!Kagome.

Pairing: Yami(Atem) x Kagome. [Hinted -Abusive-] Inuyasha x Kagome.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Her feet had begun to ache a bit with all of the walking she had been doing, and Kagome sighed. There was a park bench not far off from where she stood, and she decided to make her way over to it to take a brief rest. As she sank down, a quiet sigh came from her lips. Blue eyes slid closed and she brought one of her hands up to brush her bangs back out of her eyes.

This city was too big for her tastes. It seemed that there were hundreds of ways to get lost. Her city she had grown up in was large too, yes, but those streets she had learned to walk through for her commute to school, and everywhere else she went. A small frown tilted down her lips, and she opened her eyes to stare up at the large blue sky.

There weren't many clouds in the sky today. It was crystal clear up there, apart from the rare occurrence of an airplane flying overhead. Her frown disappeared, and a smile replaced it.

While it wasn't as scenic as it was from the view from the shrine, it still was a beautiful sight to see. She adored the natural beauty of the world, and found that it was one of the few pure things within the world. There was nothing synthetic about the blues in the sky, just natural occurrences that amazed her to no end. The sun shining down on her was warm, but not overly so. It wasn't too hot that she found herself wishing to strip out of her outer layer that was an oversized sweater. She was sure she was receiving some strange looks, as she was one of the few people wearing clothing designed for colder days. She would rather endure the stares she got for wearing this, opposed to the prying glances at the scars covering her body she would get wearing less clothing. It was always so uncomfortable to wear clothes like she would have before gaining all of the marks that littered her flesh. No matter if she was alone, she still chose to wear longer clothing. It just felt more… easy that way. It freed her from having to respond to comments about her scars, because most people didn't question her for wearing what she did.

So caught up in her thoughts, Kagome failed to notice as a figure walked up to her and came to a halt. She only noticed when the shadow of a tall man was cast over her, and she tilted her head back. Her eyes met familiar blue, the color close to her own, and she struggled to brush off the feeling of intimidation. There was no question as to who was standing above her, and a smile soon reclaimed her face, wiping away the confused and stunned one that had appeared moments before.

Although much taller than she recalled, this man was her brother. His hair was longer than it had been in their childhood, but mostly the same style and color, only much lighter under the influence of the sun overhead.

She was struck with the realization that there had only been silence around them since the moment he had walked up to her, a good five minutes ago. Her words had run away from her, and she fought herself to revive her suddenly gone voice. She felt as his gaze focused on her face, almost as if he were doing the same as she had and was counting the similarities and differences age had done to her appearance.

They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time, and Kagome let her mouth fall closed before she could speak.

"You've grown your hair out." His first comment to her made her blink in curiosity. It took her a moment to understand the meaning to his words.

"I guess I have," Kagome said then. She hadn't always had long hair, and when she had lived at the orphanage with her brothers, her hair had been cut short. Once she had went to live with her adopted mother, she had made the decision to grow it out. She didn't frequently remember having short hair, having grown used to her longer look.

"It suits you," Seto said, finding a need to give her positive words on it.

"Really?" She asked, once more meeting his stare. "I've been considering changing it up. Maybe having it stop at my shoulders." She wasn't sure if she would decide to do so, but she had given it a lot of thought.

She fell silent then, standing up to come up beside him. Their height difference was much more noticeable now. The inch difference had grown, and she now just barely came up to his shoulders when standing. She almost felt it to be unfair. While she didn't count her height to be necessarily short, standing in the shadow of her brother only made her that much more aware of it.

"Do what you want with it," he said and he began to walk, Kagome following close behind him in order to keep up with his long strides.

She wondered where Mokuba was, but before she could say anything about it, she was taken aback at feeling two small arms wind around the curve of her hips and a face rest against her front. She was squeezed in a tight hug before the grip fell. Her eyes met a dark indigo shade, and she smiled at the recognizable features of her younger brother.

His hair was the same color as her own, the dark stands somewhat lighter under the glow of the sun. It was almost the same in length, as well. The only thing that was noticeably different between their hair was that, while her hair had a lengthy curl to it, Mokuba's was disheveled in a boyish way. Kagome smile and set her hand to his forehead, thankful that he was still short.

"It's about time!" He said, a laugh coating his enthusiastic words. Kagome couldn't stop herself. She laughed along with him.

"It really has been quite a long time," she said, feeling as Mokuba practically glued himself to her side. He began to tell her several things, each ranging from minuscule to important things. Kagome remained silent as listened as her younger brother spoke.

They may have become older, but Mokuba was still the same to her as he had been before. Seto was another story altogether. She didn't even have to look at him to notice this fact. The very air around him just seemed… different. His face was calm and cold except when he tilted his head to glance at Mokuba and herself. Their gaze caught on each other, and Kagome felt as the smile on her face grew in size and noticeability. She didn't realize until it had already been done, but she had curled her arm around her twin's own. She kept up better that way, and she instantly felt calm. Her worry about seeing them again had melted away and it was replaced with comfort and ease. Seto had always made her feel safe and secure when they had been younger, and she was relieved to have those feelings returned to her once more.

She knew she would have to be careful with what she wore around the both of them if she wished to avoid questions and keep far away from demanding answers.

Seto was protective while Mokuba would always persist until he was able to finally get the answer he was after. If one managed to spot the healed wounds done to her, both of them would know before the next day got to them.

Kagome bit down on her lip, stopping when a metallic taste washed over her tongue. She ran her tongue over the small cut along her lower lip as it healed almost instantly. A dull ache throbbed in the once bleeding spot before if slowly faded. Mokuba was still talking, his words seeming to have no end to them, while she faded in and out through it all. She laughed when he did, using his actions to base her own on. Her other hand was soon taken by one of Mokuba's as he fought to keep up with their pace.

All prior feelings of worry were now gone, replaced by the much more preferred feeling of happiness. She felt comfortable between her two brothers. Of course, this was only the first day that they had been reunited with one another. Today would be one of the easiest ones. She knew nothing about the two of them anymore, and that made her curious as to how the upcoming days would proceed.

She forced those thoughts from her head and tightened her grip on Seto's arm. Whether he took notice of this or not, she didn't know as he made no comment on it.

She would focus on being with them again for the time being, and it was the best thing she could currently do.

* * *

It's been a while, I know. Long story short, my cat ended up knocking a glass of tea on my computer and, well, surely the rest can be predicted.

I recently was able to get a new one, and put a few of my updates saved to my flash drive onto it. They aren't complete yet, but I'll be working on them. I hope that longer updates will start being done now that my life has a bit more stability within it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
